


No more light

by Dark_ShadowAS



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: #superhusbandshalloweencontest, Assassin Steve Rogers, Assassin Tony Stark, Halloween Challenge, M/M, Tony Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_ShadowAS/pseuds/Dark_ShadowAS
Summary: Los asesinatos han aumentado, las víctimas tienen miedo mientras que los asesinos solo buscan limpiar el mundo.Tony es solo un adolescente que la ha pasado mal desde que viera la luz por primera vez, su móvil es acabar con todos aquellos que pudieran hacer daño alguna vez.En cambio Steve... #SuperhusbandsHalloweenContest





	

Cerró sus ojos con aburrimiento, fingiendo dormir mientras el chico que estaba sentado junto a él en el autobús continuaba con su perorata sobre cosas que a él no le importaban en lo absoluto. Bueno, de hecho si le interesaba, porque estaba hablando de física, pero el chico en si le traía dolor de cabeza por su redomada estupidez al creer si quiera que sus avances básicos pudieran importarle un poco a alguien como él.

— ¡Atención! —El grito por alta voz lo obligó a abrir nuevamente sus ojos para ver con fastidio a la profesora de biología que parada al inicio del pasillo de los asientos del autobús llamaba la atención de todos, en segundos las chicas dejaron de hacer barullo y se dedicaron a prestarle atención a la mujer que se cercioraba con la mirada de que todos estuviesen poniendo la debida atención—Antes de hacer la primera parada quiero hacer un advertencia importante. Como ya habrán visto en las noticias, hay un asesino atacando estudiantes—los murmullos volvieron a alzarse— Por ello quiero que me escuchen, esta es una situación de cuidado, no es un juego o una broma, su vida corre peligro si no se cuidan. Ya hay una alerta que impide a los jóvenes caminar solos por lugares solitarios, no importa la hora que sea, procuren estar siempre en compañía de alguien mayor y si no pueden y se sienten asediados o perseguidos deben llamar a la policía inmediatamente.

—Profesora… ¿Dónde ocurrieron los asesinatos? —Preguntó una chica al fondo del autobús, Anthony giró un poco su rostro para ver la expresión aterrada de la chica morena.

—Han ocurrido en varios lugares, más que todo por los bosques circundantes a la ciudad y un par en la playa. Pero no se dejen confiar solo por los lugares, esta clase de enfermos podrían atacar donde sea—La chica asintió y los demás también lo hicieron, la profesora dio un par de advertencias más y se aseguró de que todos anotaran el número de emergencias, policías relacionados al caso y otros para que tuvieran a quien recurrir en caso de que algo sucediera. De mala gana Tony guardó los números también, aunque él no estaba preocupado, pese a que su casa era cerca del bosque y prácticamente vivía solo, de todas maneras…estar cerca de la muerte era algo que a él le atraía de una forma que todo el mundo consideraría enferma.

—Anthony…—Justo antes de que lograra bajar del bus la profesora le tomó del brazo, impidiendo que se moviera o siquiera pudiera ignorarla—Sé que ya lo he repetido, pero no está de más hacerlo una vez más. Tú eres el más joven de tus compañeros, por ello me preocupas más que el resto, además que sé que estas solo en casa, hable con el señor Stane y me dijo que aumentaría la seguridad y de ser necesario te trasladaría a la ciudad en cuanto llegara de su viaje para que estuvieras bien, pero nunca está de más prevenir. Así que por favor anota mi número de teléfono también. Yo no vivo muy lejos de aquí, por lo que, si me necesitas vendré o podrás venir a mi casa. ¿De acuerdo?—el castaño simplemente asintió, sonriendo un poco para tranquilizar a la mujer que lo miraba con preocupación. Con serenidad sacó su móvil y anotó el número que le dictaba y luego bajó al fin del bus para caminar por el sendero hacia la gran casona que se alzaba en el claro del bosque. El invierno ya había caído sobre la ciudad y él estaba regocijándose por ver al fin el manto blanco que cubría su casa y el camino, el frío de la nieve le recordaba sus momentos más felices…y los tristes también.

En silencio entró a la casa, recibiendo el saludo del ama de llaves, contestó con educación y se dirigió hacia su habitación sin más palabras hacia la vieja mujer que lo miraba con lastima. Pobre Anthony, había perdido a sus padres hace dos años en un trágico accidente, sin familiares cercanos había terminado en manos de su padrino, Obadiah Stane, quien no era una mala persona pero habiendo tomado el mando de las industrias que le pertenecieran a su padre, se veía obligado a viajar constantemente y dejar a Tony bajo el cuidado de sirvientes que estaban solo preocupados porque comiera a su hora y durmiera lo suficiente. Antes solía tener a Jarvis, quien lo había cuidado desde que naciera, sin embargo el hombre había fallecido por una enfermedad hace ya varios años, sin poder ver cómo el mundo del chico se derrumbaba poco a poco frente a sus ojos.  
Cerró la puerta tras de sí en cuanto entró a su habitación, caminando con parsimonia por el conocido lugar hasta detenerse frente al closet, abriendo este para sacar de un rincón una maleta sencilla en la que escondía las últimas cosas que había logrado salvar de sus padres. Después de su fallecimiento, Obadiah había querido ahorrarle malos recuerdos y mandó a recoger todas las cosas del matrimonio Stark para que él no tuviese que verlas y sufrir por ello, gracias a un accidente recuperó una maleta en la que había cosas de ambos y con ello calmó un poco de la soledad con la que vivía la mayor parte del tiempo.

Colocó la maleta sobre la cama y la abrió, viendo en ella la ropa siempre pulcra de su madre, el suave olor a perfume elegante aún seguía impregnado en sus prendas y le recordaba a cuando la mujer entraba a su habitación a primera hora de la mañana y le besaba la frente para que despertara.

—La vida es más difícil sin ti…—susurró hacia la prenda, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas al recordar nuevamente a su madre. Lástima que siempre que la recordaba, su sagaz mente se hundía en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos autodestructivos.

 

— ¡Bien Steve! —exclamó un chico moreno, corriendo hacia el rubio que solo sonrió y levantó una mano para chocarla con su amigo que continuó corriendo por la cancha, festejando ganar el juego con el resto de sus compañeros. Todos empezaron a acercarse a seguir compartiendo el vitoreo mientras él observaba solamente, como si viese todo desde lejos y no como parte de la celebración.

Cuando todo acabó siguió su camino hacia las duchas, como una práctica normal terminó de vestirse y escuchó como los demás planeaban un festejo más grande en algún otro lugar después de salir de ahí, seguramente pronto llegaría la invitación hasta él, pero sus ganas para esas banalidades eran nulas en esos momentos.  
Él tenía en mente algo más grande.

—No creo que sea bueno que vayamos…—dijo uno de sus compañeros, haciendo una mueca preocupada—Deberíamos suspender la celebración para otro día, ya saben…con todas las cosas que han estado sucediendo…es peligroso.

— ¿Te refieres al asesino? —El chico sintió suavemente ante la pregunta del rubio— Creo que tiene razón, ya sabes…hay una alerta que impide a jóvenes andar solos y creo que deberíamos acatarlas. Y es mejor prevenir que lamentar…

—Tal vez tengas razón…—susurró Sam mirándolo por unos instantes, algunos chicos iban a protestar pero él volvió a hablar—Han sucedido cosas muy feas y no está demás hacer caso por una vez, hasta que las cosas se calmen por lo menos.

—Sí, nunca sabes cuando las cosas podrían salir mal…

—Estoy de acuerdo…

Las conversaciones en el vestidor continuaron dirigiéndose en ese camino, todos hablando sobre el asesino y las recomendaciones de la policía. Steve escuchó con mucha más atención esa conversación, casi riendo en cuanto todos parecieron mostrar el mismo miedo público que se estaba generando con los horribles asesinatos sin rastro. Diez víctimas en un mes, era casi un record, sin embargo era obvio que no era el mismo autor, ninguno de los asesinatos parecía tener el mismo móvil aunque solo si se pensaba mucho se podía notar que solo había dos personas perpetrando todos los crímenes.

— ¡Hey, capitán! ¿Qué harás esta noche? —la voz de Thor se escuchó por sobre el resto, con un poco de fastidio disimulado Steve se dio vuelta y sonrió.

—Nada importante, tengo una pequeña reunión en la casa de un amigo a las afueras.

— ¿No es peligroso que vayas?

—Para nada…estaré bien acompañado y no me iré solo. No se preocupen por mí…

 

Una vez más fijó la vista en su reflejo en el espejo, no había más sorpresa en sus facciones porque ya se había acostumbrado a la perfecta mezcla que era de sus padres. A sus quince años poseía un rostro bastante similar al de su padre y muy seguramente cuando creciera se parecería aún más a él, sin embargo él no poseía ciertas facciones duras que él tenía, su rostro más bien tenía la forma del de su madre, sumado a sus grandes ojos, pestañas largas y esa mirada engañosamente inocente que hacía creer a todos que él era débil.

—Débiles todos ellos…—susurró a su reflejo, terminando de acomodarse la peluca sobre su cabeza, ahora largos mechones castaños caían sobre sus hombros, haciéndole parecer una adolescente cualquiera. Con calma se levantó de la silla del tocador, mirando fijamente su apariencia en el espejo, alisando con sus manos ficticias arrugas en su camiseta de algodón.

— ¡Joven Stark! ¡La cena está lista!

—Hoy no me siento bien…comeré más tarde, guárdalo en el refrigerador.

—A sus órdenes—los pasos lentos se alejaron de su puerta con calma, dejándolo en paz por fin. Conociendo ya la rutina de su casa, nadie más lo molestaría hasta el día siguiente, por lo tanto él podría irse sin ser notado, como otras cuatro veces desde hace un mes.

Salió por la ventana sigilosamente, haciendo uso de su cerebro para llegar hasta el suelo con suavidad y luego empezar a caminar lejos de casa sobre la nieve.

La noche había caído con toda su pesadez, no había viento ni nada que le distrajera del camino que había decidido tomar hacia las profundidades del bosque, un bosque que le había visto llorar de tristeza y desesperación desde que tenía memoria, mucho antes de morir sus padres.

Había mucha gente en el mundo, mucha gente enferma con ansias de poder habían hecho de su vida un infierno desde que él viera el sol brillar por primera vez, consecuencias de ser el indefenso hijo de alguien con un poder que todos deseaban para sí mismos.

Cuando tenía tres años había sido secuestrado junto a su madre, habían torturado su pequeño cuerpo y por pura suerte habían logrado rescatarlos antes de que la situación se tornara mucho peor, sin embargo esa no fue su única experiencia. Al ser descubierto el hecho de que su inteligencia era mucho mayor a la de su mismo padre, nuevamente habían tratado de apoderarse de él, someterlo, hacerle sufrir…y lo habían logrado, le hicieron sufrir hasta que sus ataques de pánico terminaron por espantar a toda la gente a su alrededor, incluso a su madre; pero su destrucción no terminaba. Todo culminó cuando esos desgraciados mandaron a matar a su familia y le dejaron completamente solo, creyendo que ahora no había más fortaleza en su mente, pero como dicen, quien no conoce a sus enemigos, no sabe a lo que se enfrenta.

Tony era inteligente, mucho, y eso nadie sabía cómo controlarlo, ni siquiera su padre, mucho menos unos desconocidos que querían utilizarlo como un arma. Él tenía la poderosa capacidad de transformar su dolor en algo más, transformar sus recuerdos traumáticos en un caparazón que lo mantenía a salvo de todo, de todos. Además que era capaz de generar destrucción con facilidad, porque él mismo era solo destrucción.

Su deseo era destruirlos, a todos aquellos que le habían hecho daño, a todos aquellos que para él representaban una amenaza a su paz, a la paz de alguien más. Muy seguramente toda la humanidad representaba un peligro para el resto y para ellos mismos, pero él estaba dispuesto a hacer algo, incluso si él mismo caía en el proceso, después de todo tenía un cuerpo frágil, aunque su mente fuera poderosa.

—Es una buena noche…—susurró para sí mismo mientras continuaba su camino sobre la nieve hasta lo que era el otro lado del bosque, un lugar cercano a casas de retiro universitarias y la carretera interestatal donde muy seguramente estarían muchos jóvenes creyendo que pueden engañar a la muerte, que nada malo les puede pasar justamente a ellos.

— ¡Hey, linda! ¡¿No es muy tarde para que estés caminando sola por un lugar como este?! —una voz masculina se alzó por el aire, llamándole para que le prestara atención. Con cuidado giró su cabeza para ver al hombre de unos aproximadamente cuarenta años acercándose hasta él. En su rostro claramente podía ver el interés que estaba poniendo en su superficial apariencia femenina, ese idiota creía que era una presa fácil.

—Me…me he perdido, estaba con mis compañeras y…—Bajo la mirada de aquel hombre empezó a jugar con sus dedos, mirando estos con la mirada gacha mientras el hombre se iba acercando hasta poner una de sus grandes manos sobre su hombro. Él puso una mirada de terror en su rostro cuando el tipo decidió que era buen momento para tomar su rostro entre sus manos e intentar besarle, sin siquiera imaginarse que dentro de segundos el grito desgarrador que se oiría retumbar por los árboles no era el de una inocencia perdida, por el contrario, era el grito de una vida extinguirse.

 

Escondió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta conforme continuaba avanzando sobre el camino, viendo hacia todos lados, notando como en verdad la gente era un poco más precavida con eso de las noticias y el pánico general que se había generado y extendido velozmente. Él por su parte solo tenía un buen presentimiento corriendo en sus venas para esa noche, algo le decía que su “peligrosa” salida de esa noche le traería algo más que suerte.

Para todos él era el muchacho perfecto, la imagen de integridad, buenas costumbres y fuerza. Como presidente del comité estudiantil, capitán del equipo de basquetbol y de fútbol americano, nadie sospechaba que él tenía una mente tan oscura y macabra que era capaz de hacer lo impensable, lo más terrible. Todos se fiaban de él, y ese era su peor error, porque él no tenía escrúpulos, ni él mismo entendía por qué…solo tenía sed de sangre y de terror, se alimentaba del miedo que generaba con sus crímenes, inflaba su orgullo con las miradas asustadas que la gente ponía cuando oía sobre un nuevo cuerpo encontrado, estaba enfermo y eso le gustaba.

Una nueva sonrisa adornó sus labios, regocijándose en el recuerdo de la última persona que perdió la luz de sus ojos bajo sus manos, su mirada pidiendo clemencia por un último segundo que él tuvo que negarle. Y esa noche vería esa mirada una vez más.

Con el ánimo más alto que nunca continuó su camino por el bosque, cerca de la carretera, donde podía ver perfectamente si algún nuevo trofeo se acercaba a su trampa y tal como lo pensaba así sucedió. En su rango de vista apareció la perfección, su nuevo trofeo estaba listo para ser atrapado ahí delante de sus ojos, era una niña desde donde la veía, seguramente apenas rondaba los quince y media algo más del metro sesenta, sus cabellos castaños volaban con la suave brisa helada y la luz de la luna le daba un aire angelical a su apariencia entera, aunque a su parecer no estaba vestida como una persona normal que caminaría por un lugar así. La chica estaba enfundada en una camiseta rayada, jeans ajustados a sus perfectas piernas, una chaqueta verde militar y zapatillas. Tal vez caminar por la ciudad en invierno con esa ropa no era extraño, pero en medio de la nada con el aire frío corriendo por todos lados, era extraño, al menos para él que iba bien abrigado para soportar el frío que parecía querer corroerle los huesos.

— ¡Hey! ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, aproximándose hacia la figura de la chica quien volteó a verlo rápidamente, en su adorable rostro se pintaba una expresión que Steve ignoró, más ocupado en deleitarse con la belleza enmarcada por el cabello castaño ligeramente ondulado. Ella era hermosa, sus ojos eran enormes y adorables, reflejaban la pureza de su alma y algo…algo en ellos había que estaba capturando por completo su atención en ese momento que él solo deseaba corromperla, romper esa mirada inocente, ver esas largas pestañas llenas de las lágrimas que sus ojos no podrían dejar de soltar, deleitarse con su nariz pequeña, respingada y sus labios perfectos mientras le quitaba lo más valioso que tenía.

—Me he perdido…creo…—susurró, sus voz suave y dulce sonaba un poco extraña por el frío—Alguien…algo me está persiguiendo, emprendí la huida y…ahora no puedo volver. Tengo miedo de que me encuentre…—su labio inferior tembló en cuanto concluyó la frase, sus ojos tornándose más brillantes. Steve quiso sonreír, pero para evitar asustarla más, solo asintió, acercando su mano hasta el frío rostro de la chica, sonrosado por el aire helado.

—No te preocupes, ya no estás sola. Te ayudaré a regresar a casa—Ella asintió suavemente, una ligera sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios, el rubio podía jurar que esa sonrisa no era una de alivio pero decidió no pensar mucho en ello ahora que el conejo había caído en la trampa. Quitó su mano de su rostro y tomó una de sus manos, notando lo heladas que estaban, además de algo húmedas, cosa que le hizo extrañar aún más, pero haciéndose al amable cambió las palabras que iba a decir a continuación—Estas helada, de seguro tienes mucho frío.

—Un poco…

—Ven…—con fingida dulzura se quitó la bufanda que cubría su cuello para rodear el de la chica, asegurándose de que la tela cubría su rostro lo suficiente—Así te calentarás un poco…—la mejor sonrisa de su arsenal salió a flote para hacer sonrojar a la niña que solo bajó la cabeza avergonzada, girándose para evitar seguir mirando hacia sus ojos azules que por más pacíficos y perfectos que parecieran, escondían otras miles de caras que él no estaba dispuesto a ignorar tan fácil.

—Y tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Tony con calma, empezando a caminar junto al chico, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras aparentaba estar “cómoda” junto a ese sujeto que desde su punto de vista era un mueble, todo alto y musculoso, su apariencia cercana a un boxeador o atleta experto lo ponía un poco en peligro, aunque estaba confiado en que su cerebro era su más grande carta en contra de un montón de músculos que solo buscarían someterlo en cuanto se diera cuenta de la clase de mentira en la que había caído como un inocente pececillo. Seguramente sería un gran golpe a su ego de macho.

—Broma del equipo de básquet…llevar a su capitán a un lugar apartado en venganza por perder el juego. Tengo suerte de conocer bien estos lugares y no haberme perdido tanto como creí que lo haría—Nuevamente una sonrisa coqueta se posó en esos labios, casi provocándole girar los ojos de fastidio—Oh por cierto, no te he preguntado tu nombre. Yo soy Steve, Steven Rogers de hecho. ¿Y tú?

—Natasha

— ¿Natasha a secas?

—Natasha Stark, pero todos me llaman Tony—los ojos azules de Steve agudizaron la vista por la respuesta, sin hacer otro comentario en lo que sutilmente colocaba una mano en la curva de la espalda de la chica y aceleraba un poco el paso. Con forme pasaba el tiempo y hablaba más con ella, había algo que le hacía sentir inconforme, como si algo dentro de “Natasha” no estuviera del todo bien; por lo que prefería acelerar el proceso antes que alguna cosa saliera mal.

—Muy bien Tony, por allá esta mi auto, así que vamos—Con un poco más de prisa empujó más al cuerpo ajeno justo donde se podía ver con cierta dificultad un auto escondido entre los árboles. Ni bien lo vio, “Natasha” se detuvo, haciéndose a un lado para que la mano de Steve la soltara, aunque lejos de suceder él afianzó su agarre.

—Dijiste que te trajeron aquí de broma…

—Oh linda, lo siento. Soy un mentiroso experto y ahora que estamos aquí no tiene caso que finja más, no llegarás a casa…—Con una enigmática sonrisa la mano libre de Rogers sujetó el mentón de la chica para fijar su vista en esos ojos almendrados que en lugar de dibujar una expresión de terror simplemente lo veían con frialdad—Este es el final de la línea.

—Oh, yo también lo siento—sin decir mucho más, ella sacó de alguna parte una navaja de doble filo que en segundos rasgó la tela de su abrigo y le hizo un corte horizontal en la mano que sostenía el tibio rostro. Movido por el escozor de la herida la soltó, viendo como una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en las tiernas facciones antes de volver a lanzarse a atacarlo con la navaja, él al ser más grande le apostó todo a su fuerza, lanzándose hacia ella también hasta tumbarla sobre la nieve y observar cómo todo empezaba a encajar en su sitio.

Ni bien el cuerpo más pequeño cayó, la peluca que cubría su cabeza también lo hizo, mostrándole al fin dónde era que se había equivocado. Su preciosa presa no era una mujer.

—Maldición…—con toda su rabia se lanzó a abofetear el rostro del chico más joven, sin embargo, sin ganas de dejarse tocar el chico le atestó otra cortada con su navaja, haciendo sangrar su mano y teñir la blanca nieve bajo sus cuerpos. Steve tensó la mandíbula y sin miramientos golpeó el aun adorable rostro con su otra mano, volviendo roja la mejilla del chico que a duras penas contuvo su gemido de dolor—No vas a poder conmigo…y lo sabes maldito travesti…—escupió con sorna el rubio, aprovechando la distracción que produjo su golpe para tomar con fuerza los delgados brazos del castaño y obligarle a soltar la navaja con un par de sacudidas. Estaba de sobra molesto porque la situación terminara transformándose así, pero no iba a dejar que eso continuara, ese pequeño rufián no se saldría con la suya antes que él, eso podía jurarlo.

—Quizá no pueda, pero he hecho algo peor. ¿Qué se siente caer como un imbécil en los encantos de otro chico? ¿Se te paró al imaginar que podías someterme? Oh…eres tan enfermo.

—Cállate…—con una mano sostuvo ambas muñecas en alto para nuevamente estampar su mano libre contra ese rostro que se reía a carcajadas y aun después del golpe continuaba riendo. Sin poder contener su rabia soltó las muñecas ajenas y dirigió ambas manos a tomar los dos extremos de la bufanda que le había prestado hace rato y jaló, viendo como el más pequeño intentaba golpearlo para que lo soltara, sin embargo no se detuvo hasta que vio como el rostro ajeno perdía el color—Te mataría ahora mismo…pero así no es divertido—tras esas palabras soltó la bufanda, llevando un dedo a aflojar la tela que continuaba haciendo presión en el cuello ajeno para que pudiera respirar, deleitándose de la imagen que le daba el cuerpo tratando de buscar aire desenfrenadamente.

Sin más rodeos levantó con un brazo el cuerpo del chico, arrastrándolo por la nieve hasta llegar al auto donde abrió la puerta trasera y lanzo el cuerpo boca abajo. El chico a duras penas pudo reincorporarse sobre los asientos de cuero, girando su cabeza hacia él con una sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que matarme será divertido? —La voz trabajada por el esfuerzo de recuperar el aire murmuró esa pregunta con diversión, mirando hacia los ojos azules como si no tuviera ni un poco de miedo de lo que fuera a suceder—No puedes disfrutar de una muerte si esa persona no lucha, si no la ves suplicar.

—Te haré suplicar, no soy un asesino cualquiera.

—Lo sé…pero si lo intentas no vas a conseguir nada conmigo, yo no le temo a la muerte, Steve, yo la deseo.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Steve se abalanzó nuevamente sobre el cuerpo más pequeño para volver a ahorcarlo, sin embargo la misma sonrisa continuó dibujada en sus labios y sus preciosos ojos continuaron mirándolo como si nada estuviera pasando. Su último recurso era el único que flotaba en su mente, lo que hacía con todas las chicas a las que asesinaba, pero había creído imposible hacerlo ahora que había descubierto que la persona bajo su cuerpo era un hombre.

—Adelante…mátame por favor.

—No será tan fácil para ti…—susurró entre dientes, irguiéndose un poco, solo lo suficiente para volver a pisar el suelo afuera del auto y de un tirón jalar las piernas del muchacho para ponerlo en la posición en que era cómodo quitarle los jeans, cosa que hizo en cuestión de minutos, dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para abajo. En cuanto el frío chocó contra la piel desnuda, Anthony al fin notó lo que estaba sucediendo, viéndose en la horrible posición de ser abusado ahí mismo.

—Tú…

—Oh, mira, pareces muy puro aquí abajo…—la sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujó en los delgados labios de Rogers hizo que Tony se sintiera enfermo, sin embargo no colocó ninguna expresión en su rostro, solo para demostrar que ese imbécil no podría conseguir lo que quería de él— ¿En verdad nadie te ha tocado Tony? —Sin despegar la mirada del rostro indiferente de Stark inició la exploración por el cuerpo más pequeño, tanteando a duras penas el pequeño orificio que lo llamaba a terminar de una vez la situación—Contesta…

— ¿Te haría sentir mejor si te digo que soy virgen? ¿Recuperarías tu orgullo de hombre?

Sujetando nuevamente la esquina de la bufanda, Steve intentó ahorcarlo de nuevo, sin embargo, la risa hueca del castaño le hizo replantear las cosas y mejor ir al grano. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, abrió sus pantalones, sacando su miembro aun no completamente erecto, posicionándolo de inmediato en su entrada, extasiándose con la desaparición de la cara de póker en el castaño.

Con la sonrisa diabólica posándose en sus labios se permitió cubrir con una mano tanto la boca como la nariz de Tony antes de presionar sus caderas e introducirse hasta el fondo. Un grito mudo cayó sobre su mano, y un par de lágrimas escaparon de los ojos color miel por el dolor producido por la intromisión tan violenta. Por su parte, Steve solo mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, encajando con fuerza sus dedos en la piel pálida del muslo de Stark, la sensación de presión sin preparación también lastimaba a la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, no obstante, él disfrutaba también de su propio dolor, sintiendo al poco tiempo como en lugar de perder su excitación poco a poco esta aumentaba, hiriendo más al castaño que para su horror sentía como aquel de por sí monstruoso falo crecía más aun en su interior.

— ¿Vas a suplicar ahora? —Preguntó con una voz inusualmente ahogada, conteniendo sin éxito el entusiasmo que le producía toda la situación, presionando con más fuerza la mano que tenía sobre la nariz y boca ajenos, produciendo que Stark empezara a quedarse sin aire y por acto reflejo empezara a patalear y tratar de golpearlo con sus rodillas—Tu mirada dice que quieres morir, pero tu cuerpo pide auxilio… ¿No es eso lindo?

Haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que tenía, Tony golpeó el rostro del más alto a puño cerrado. Como era de esperarse no consiguió hacerle un gran daño, pero sí consiguió que su mano le dejara respirar a tranquilidad.

—Pero no te tengo miedo. Pude con hombres peores que tú, tú eres nadie…no eres nada, igual que ellos solo buscas saciar tu placer con métodos enfermos, pensando tan básicamente. Toda la gente como tú merece morir…

Steve entrecerró sus ojos, viendo con atención la mano que le había golpeado, en la piel ligeramente bronceada se podía ver la gran marca roja que le había dejado el golpearlo, también la marca de sus propias manos cuando lo sujetaron…pero además de ello había rastros de sangre que había sido limpiada hace ya tiempo y obviamente no era la misma sangre de Stark.

Las piezas del rompecabezas terminaron de encajar en su sitio.

—Fuiste tú…—nuevamente llevó su mano hacia el rostro de Tony, esta vez sin buscar asfixiarlo, solo sujeto su mandíbula para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos a la vez que empezaba a moverse en su interior, sacando un par de quejidos involuntarios del más pequeño—De los diez cuerpos que hallaron, solo cuatro eran de mis víctimas, los otros seis…  
La sonrisa en los labios de Anthony lo dijo todo.

Sin tiempo a esperar que el castaño lo atacara de nuevo, o se le ocurriera alguna otra cosa, le dio vuelta a su cuerpo, presionando una de sus manos contra la parte trasera de su cuello para dejarlo quieto y la otra sujetando el costado de su pequeña cadera para retomar sus actividades.

Él siempre había estado enfermo, siempre le había gustado ver el dolor ajeno, ver el miedo, ver la sangre, ver vidas destruirse, sin embargo encontró más gusto en extinguir vidas con sus propias manos. Nunca había hallado a una persona que tuviera esa misma sensación, ni siquiera en asesinos con más experiencia, por ello sabía que nunca encontraría a alguien con quien compartir sus triunfos, alguien que no se horrorizara al verle cubierto de sangre o con la mirada perdida tras cometer un nuevo crimen.  
Pero ahí estaba él, su mirada continuaba sin perder algo que él deseaba romper, sus ojos continuaban viéndolo como si ya hubiese tocado el mismo infierno y hubiese salido sin ningún rasguño, además que ahora descubría a alguien más letal de lo que había sido él mismo en las últimas semanas. Y solo tenía de su parte su abrumadora mirada y una navaja.

—Hagamos un trato…—susurró contra el oído de Stark, sujetando con mayor suavidad su cuello para permitirle elevar la cabeza. Cuando Tony lo hizo Steve le sonrió como lo hiciera el primer momento en que se vieron, aunque esta vez su sonrisa era real.  
Con la energía renovada por la sorpresa en los ojos color miel acercó sus labios a la boca ajena, permitiéndose al fin soltar su cuello y llevar su mano hacia el miembro que había permanecido flácido hasta ese momento, obligándolo a entrar al juego cuando empezó a masturbarlo, casi riendo al notar que poco a poco el castaño empezaba a disfrutar de eso.

 

— ¡Joven Stark! ¡Estaba por llamar al señor Stane por su desaparición! ¿Dónde estuvo toda la noche? –Exclamó el ama de llaves ni bien vio a Tony ingresar por la puerta principal, bien enfundado con un abrigo que parecía muy grande para él.

—Lo siento, hice una pequeña escapada con un amigo—La vieja mujer frunció el ceño al escuchar sus palabras, a sabiendas de que Tony casi no tenía amigos.

— ¿El joven Rhodes regresó?

—Rhodey no es mi único amigo. Ven Steve, te presento a mi ama de llaves, como ya te había dicho se iba poner paranoica si no me veía en la mañana—La puerta volvió a abrirse, sorprendiendo a la mujer al ver entrar a un alto y apuesto chico rubio que apenas iba enfundado en un suéter azul marino.

— ¡Oh mi Dios, debes estarte congelando! ¡Entren de una vez, haré algo caliente para ambos!

Steve sonrió dulcemente, sin embargo su mirada se dirigió a Tony quien giró los ojos e hizo un movimiento con su cabeza antes de empezar a subir por las escaleras.

 

La verdadera diversión comenzaba ahora.


End file.
